


There's No Rhyme or Reason

by Pearl_Unplanned



Series: Cap_Ironman Bingo 2015 [25]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cap_Ironman Bingo, Ghost!Steve, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Stony Bingo, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What happened?" Tony demanded when he was able to pull himself out of Steve's arms. There were still tears running down his face, and he had this almost betrayed look on his face. Steve put his hands on Tony's shoulders to keep himself from just hugging the genius again.<br/>"I... woke up," Steve said quietly. "I... I'm not... I'm human again, Tony. I'm not a ghost anymore."</p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4647642">Ghost of Me</a>, helps to read that one first, but not necessarily needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Rhyme or Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Format: Non-Linear  
> I just couldn't not write more with Ghost!Steve, and the non-linear format just worked so well to continue this. Oh, and BINGO.

 

            "What happened?" Tony demanded when he was able to pull himself out of Steve's arms. There were still tears running down his face, and he had this almost betrayed look on his face. Steve put his hands on Tony's shoulders to keep himself from just hugging the genius again.

            "I... woke up," Steve said quietly. "I... I'm not... I'm human again, Tony. I'm not a ghost anymore. I'm like you."

            "You're _not_ like me," Tony laughed, and Steve wanted to move backward away from Tony. Did Tony not like him anymore because he was... _real?_

            "Hey, you're misunderstanding," Tony said quickly, apparently catching the look on his face. "What I _meant_ was just take a look at yourself for a moment—you're _huge!_ Where did you get those muscles? I mean, I was kind of expecting that you just imagined yourself that way, and that's why you looked so handsome, but obviously not. You really are... _wow_. You actually look familiar... I mean, you always have, but now that you're really a person again..."

            "So you, uh, you're not... mad, that I'm not... imaginary anymore?" Steve asked cautiously, keeping his eyes focused on Tony's beautiful brown eyes. He wanted to be able to tell if Tony was lying or him or not. "Because if you're not comfortable with this, I can go... somewhere else."

            "No!" Tony said quickly, grabbing his arms. "No, don't leave. I'm glad you're human again, I know for sure now that I'm not crazy, plus I've really gotten used to having you around so I really don't want you to leave anywhere. So, uh, you're real... and you're here... I'm so glad you're back, Steve. It's been _three days_ , and I know that doesn't sound like a lot, but it _is_ because there hasn't been a single day that you haven't been in my life since... years. You've been here for years, Steve, and I can't... if you..." Tony stopped to take a deep breath and recompose himself. "Thank you... for coming back. I was going a bit crazy, wondering what happened to you."

            "They revived me... they must've shocked me back to life, because there was electricity involved... I could _feel_ it, before I... disappeared," Steve said. But then he realized something. "I ran here. The moment I was awake, I ran here. You need to lock down the tower, those people might be back. I don't know who they were, but I was thinking that it was probably Hydra, but I'm not sure about that."

            "Sir," Jarvis spoke up. "Director Fury is requesting permission to the penthouse."

            "Requesting?" Tony asked, amused.

            "Demanding," Jarvis revised. "Should I let him up?"

            "Sure, why not?" Tony said, and Steve helped him to his feet. "Okay, so you don't know Fury that much, but I've met him a couple of times," Tony said, walking over towards the elevator. He wiped the tears from his face as he walked, and Steve copied the motion, not wanting it to look like he was just crying. He couldn't put to words how worried he was that too much time had passed, and he'd _lost_ Tony. Or if it all was just a dream.

            The elevator opened, and Steve recognized the man. He had stopped by the tower a few times, and a couple of those times he _was_ listening when Tony didn't think he was. A frown crossed Fury's face, and he looked confused.

            "Mr. Stark... would you care to explain what Captain America is doing in your penthouse?" Fury asked, and there was obvious anger in his voice, with some guarded curiosity.

            Tony turned to stare at him in shock, mouth hanging open. "You... _what?_ "

            "Oh yeah, and there's that," Steve said, shrugging. He never got a chance to tell Tony that he remembered everything, and Fury spoke too soon.

            "Is there a reason why you ran off to Stark's tower, Captain?" Fury demanded. "Or a reason why you took out my men? How did you even manage to find your way here of all places?"

            "You're Captain America?" Tony asked, eyes wide. "Why didn't you tell me before now? This is crazy—were you _ever_ going to tell me, or were you just waiting for a better time? Because I don't know what better time there is to say that you're Captain America. That's insane."

            "Well gee Tony, I thought that 'hey I'm alive' was just a little more important," Steve said with a chuckle. "Director, I uh... You're not Hydra, I guess."

            "You thought Hydra was after you, so you ran here?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. "Was that because you knew that I'd be able to take them down, or because you got scared and needed someone to comfort you?" Tony was teasing, of course, and Steve smirked.

            "How do you two know each other?" Fury asked, glaring at them. Steve had almost forgotten that he was there.

            "I've known Tony for years," Steve said simply, shrugging a little. Maybe he should've asked Tony if he should reveal their secret, but Steve didn't see the big deal in that. "I wasn't dead, you know."

            "You were next to dead until _my_ agents brought you back," Fury said. There was disbelief in his gaze, but also a hint of wonder seeing that Steve _knew_ Tony, and that shouldn't have been possible.

            "Oh believe me, I thought that either he _was_ dead, or I was crazy... or both," Tony said, no longer having to hide their secret, seeing that Steve already said it. "If there's no threats or anything serious going on, think you'd be able to show yourself out then? Steve and I have a lot to catch up on. He's been gone three days."

            "We revived him three days ago," Fury stated. "But I'm sure you must know that by now. He's been unconscious for the past three days until today, when he woke up, took out my men and then ran off."

            "That's typically what happens when you kidnap someone, whether you were meaning to do it or not," Tony said casually, leading Fury over to the elevator. "I'm going to keep him here, just so you're _informed_ , and you just send Coulson back here when you've got more members of that team you're putting together."

            "The Captain here is your leader," Fury said as he stepped into the elevator. But he was gone before Steve could react.

            "Me?" Steve said, surprised.

            "I can't believe you didn't say anything about being Captain America _before_ now," Tony accused, eyes wide with child-like excitement.

            "You know that I couldn't remember... _anything_ ," Steve said. "And anyway, it's not the most important part of myself, don't you think? I'm much more interesting when I'm _not_ known as Captain America and instead known as just 'Steve'. It doesn't change anything about me—I'm still the same guy that you've been talking to for the past couple _years_."

            "You're right, you're right," Tony said, but there was still this amazed look on his face. "Well, I guess you're going to be giving me orders now, huh? Team leader."

            "I don't see why we couldn't be co-leaders," Steve said, wandering over and crashing down onto the couch. "Ah, it's been so long since my body's hurt like this."

            "Is there anything I can get you?" Tony asked instantly, running over to Steve's side. "I've got food, I've got medicine—I can probably get you _anything_ in the world if you ask—"

            Steve held up his hand, stopping Tony's flow of words. Steve wordlessly waved him over and motioned for him to sit down. Tony sat down, and Steve pulled the other man into his arms. "I was worried that I was going to lose you," Steve whispered. "I-I couldn't bear the thought of losing you... I thought I was breaking my promise, I thought that I was being forced to leave you—"

            "Your promise?" Tony asked, and Steve felt a blush cross his face. God, he hadn't blushed in decades.

            "You... uh, asked if I was ever going to leave you," Steve said quietly, wanting to look away. Tony had this innocent look on his face, and looking away was out of the question. "And you looked... scared, when I said I'd thought about leaving before."

            "You stayed... for me?" Tony asked. "Steve, you didn't need to do that. What if I was keeping you from recovering? What if you could've been awake _years_ ago, but because I kept you from leaving, you stayed as a ghost?! Did you ever think that maybe I'm the reason why you're not human again until _now?!_ "

            "Tony, _stop_ ," Steve said, surprised when Tony actually listened. "Nothing is your fault. Maybe... maybe if I had let go a few years back, I never would've been able to be revived. Maybe because I didn't let go, because I didn't want to leave you like so many other people have, maybe _that's_ the reason why they were able to revive me after all this time that I was supposed to be dead. Have you thought about that, Tony?"

            Tony shook his head, slowly. He still looked like if he wasn't careful, Steve would become a ghost again. Steve carefully moved one hand over to Tony's, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

            "I'm not going to disappear, Tony," Steve whispered, and Tony nodded, but he still looked like he didn't believe Steve.

            "So, uh, why... did you come here?" Tony asked, very obviously wanting to change the subject.

            "What do you mean 'why'd I come here'? Do you not want me here?" Steve asked, confused. He really thought that Tony was happy to see him—he looked happy, and sounded happy...

            "You can talk with _anyone_ now! You're not confined to a..." Tony bit back the word that he was going to say. "To someone like me."

            "There is _no one_ like you, Tony. You're one of a kind," Steve said, meaning it in a good way. Tony was special—he was a genius. He was kind. He had trouble trusting people, but the people that he did trust were the ones who got to see past the mask that he always put on. Tony was caring and sweet and Steve _loved_ his personality, though his snark was definitely an acquired taste. But that was just one more thing that Steve loved about him.

            Oh God. Steve loved him. How could he tell Tony that? He couldn't, not now, not ever. It wouldn't be fair to Tony.

            There was an almost _hurt_ look on Tony's face.

            "What's wrong?" Steve asked quietly. "Was it something I said?"

            "I know I'm _different_ , Steve. I've been told that all my life," Tony said, but there was a venom in his voice that Steve hadn't heard before.

            "You are," Steve agreed. "It's so hard to find people who genuinely care for their friends enough to _die_ for them. It's not easy to find people who are smart but don't flaunt it around and put others down because of it. You were my friend when nobody else was, Tony. You made me feel like I mattered, like I wasn't just something that didn't belong in this world anymore. You gave me _hope_." Steve's voice cracked. "And that's real hard to do, Tony."

            Tony's mouth was hanging open, and he didn't look like he believed anything that Steve was saying.

            "You were willing to be friends with some lonely ghost who spent all his time wandering around trying to see if there might be someone who can hear him... you were willing to do _so much_ for me, and I can never repay you for that," Steve murmured, pulling Tony close again. He rested his head against Tony's shoulder. "I'd understand if you don't want me around anymore, seeing that I can't just be invisible to everyone else—"

            "Don't say that," Tony said quickly, cutting him off. "Shh... just... don't say anything, okay? Just stay quiet, and don't say anything crazy like that anymore. I want to enjoy the fact that you're here and you're not a ghost anymore. So just... shh."

            Steve smirked. Now _there_ was the Tony that he missed. Steve smiled and nodded.

            "I should be thanking you for being _my_ friend through all this time, because as you've been able to see over the past few years, making friends with me isn't that easy," Tony said. "You've seen my issues, you've seen me at my best and worst, and you stayed... I _yelled_ at you, we've argued and I've said terrible things, and _you've stayed_. So, uh, thank you. And I don't want you to think that you have to stay now, because you've got a _life_ again—you can talk to other people, you can live wherever you want, you don't _have_ to stay here!"

            "But I..." _I want to._

            "I just want you to know that. You... will eventually get tired of me, seeing that you can have so many other friends, now," Tony said, and Steve opened his mouth to say something, but Tony stopped him. "Don't even say that you're not going to make any friends, because you are. You'll make tons of friends."

            Steve could hear what Tony didn't say. _And then you won't need me anymore._ "If you don't want me here—"

            "I..." Tony began, but then he stopped. "It's not up to me, Steve. You may stay even if you don't want to, I might tell you to leave even if I don't mean it."

            "I like you, Tony. I really do. I don't want to leave... if that's okay with you," Steve said. "I want to meet Pepper and Rhodey and Happy, I want to meet the team, but I still want to be your friend, Tony, and if it's alright with you I'd like to stay here. You're all I know... I feel _safe_ here. This place has been my home for years now, and I can't imagine leaving... especially not now. I've _human_ again Tony, I... I can be _real_ , I can hang out with you, and talk to you and _other people_ , and I'm _so happy about this_." Steve quieted down. "Aren't you happy too?"

            "I am," Tony said instantly. "You don't _understand_ how happy I am that you're... _real_ again, and that you can remember who you are, and make new friends..."

            "But?" Steve prompted. There had to be _something_ bothering Tony.

            "It's just... going to be different," Tony said, shrugging and looking down.

            "Different isn't always bad," Steve pointed out. He put a hand on Tony's shoulder and gave him an uneasy smile. "I promise, Tony, I'm not going anywhere. Don't you trust me?"

            "Of course I trust you," Tony said, letting Steve pull him closer. Steve settled Tony's head against his shoulder.

            "Please," Steve whispered. "Please believe me. I can't lose you, too, Tony. I've lost everyone. You... you're so important to me." _I don't want to live if you're not in my life._ "Please... Can we go do something? Just you and me? I think it would be fun."

            Tony glanced over at him, tilting his head. "Sure?"

            "Good," Steve said, grinning. This wouldn't fall apart, Tony would still like him even though he's human again and he's not just 'Steve' anymore, rather 'Captain America'. There was an ache in Steve's heart for a moment. That's when he realized that he would give up being Captain America all over again just to stay with Tony.

 

            "Pepper, there's a strange blond guy wandering around the tower," Tony whispered, glaring daggers at the stranger as he walked through the room, acting like he didn't hear a thing that Tony said. Pepper raised an eyebrow at him and sighed.

            "Tony, you haven't slept in three days. You're hallucinating," Pepper said, and there was a hint of disappointment in her voice, like she expected him to do better. Tony frowned and looked around, not seeing the man anywhere.

            "I'm not crazy," Tony muttered, feeling twitchy. There was someone wandering around his house that he didn't know, and Jarvis wasn't picking up any traces of the guy. It was really starting to freak him out by now. "I'm not on any medication, coffee doesn't make me act like this, and for your information, I had a nap earlier today, so it hasn't been three days since I slept, thank you very much."

            Pepper sighed, shaking her head. "There's no one else here, Tony. Are you going to be okay? I need to go now."

            "I..." Tony said, then stopped. He didn't want to inconvenience Pepper, he didn't want her to think that he was crazy. He actually cared about her opinion, so it was better to just listen. "I'll be fine," he decided, glancing around once more, not spotting the man. "I'll be fine."

            He watched her leave, still feeling anxious. There was definitely going on here, and he was going to figure out what. Wandering carefully through the rooms, Tony searched for that mystery man, _needing_ to know where he was. It wasn't until he entered the main room near the elevators again when he found the blond man staring out the window, an amazed look on his face. Grabbing a knife as he exited the kitchen, Tony held it up in defense.

            "Hey," Tony growled, pointing the knife at the guy. "What the hell are you doing in my house?!"

            The blond man didn't react at all.

            "I'm talking to _you_ , Blondie!" Tony snarled, moving slowly closer. This guy was huge, looking like he could take down a truck. It wasn't until Tony said that when the guy turned around, looking confused and surprised.

            "How did you get in here?" Tony demanded, watching as the man slowly backed up and raised his empty hands.

            "You... you can see me?" The blond man asked, sounding positively scared.

            "Of course I can," Tony snapped. "Now how did you get in here? Jarvis, we've got an intruder—why didn't you tell me?"

            "My apologies, Sir, but my sensors don't pick up anyone other than you," Jarvis said, and Tony frowned.

            "Well obviously you're malfunctioning, because he's _right in front of me_ ," Tony said.

            "I, uh... I'm not," the guy said quietly.

            "What do you mean you're not? You're not here?" Tony asked, lowering the knife. "Are you a hologram or something? Is that it?" Then he got a little excited. "Are you from the future?"

            "No, I... uh... I think I'm dead," the guy said. He had such a kicked puppy look on his face that Tony couldn't help but feel a little bad for him.

            "You... what? So you're what, a ghost?" Tony asked. This conversation just got more and more interesting. He reached out his hand quickly, before the guy was able to move, and was shocked to find that his hand went right through the guy.

            "Yeah," he said quietly. "No one's been able to see me in... I don't know how many years. I don't know how long I've been like this. Hi, I'm Steve."

            "Tony," he replied. "So you just wander around peoples' houses?"

            "No one's ever been able to see me before," Steve said, shrugging. "You're the first person who's ever seen me... for as long as I can remember, really."

            "And you think you're dead," Tony said. "Who were you before you died?"

            "I don't know," Steve mumbled. "All I know is that my name is Steve, and I think I've been dead for a while now, because no one can see me... except apparently you."

            "You really can't see him, Jarvis?" Tony asked.

            "That is correct, Sir," Jarvis replied, and Tony watched the way that Steve flinched.

            "Never heard of an AI before, have you? Artificial Intelligence," Tony explained. "He's not technically a real person."

            "Like me," Steve said after a moment. "I can't see him."

            "He's not... visible," Tony said. "Are you sure I'm not going crazy right now? I'm talking to someone that no one else can see."

            "I couldn't tell you if you were crazy or not," Steve said, smiling a little. "I just met you."

            "Point taken," Tony said, sighing. "So... you've been wandering around for a while, then? How come no one else has ever seen you?"

            "I don't know," Steve said, and Tony was able to tell that he was being honest. "I don't know why you're able to see me, but... I'm glad. I'm really glad, because this is the first conversation I've had in..." Steve glanced out the window. "It's had to have been years by now. I can't keep track of the time... I can't even tell you how long I've been dead."

            "Well, this is a dilemma," Tony said, crossing his arms. "What am I supposed to do in a situation like this?"

            Steve shrugged, glancing away. "I could leave... I'd understand why you wouldn't want me here."

            "No," Tony said quickly, because he was already starting to think of a way to prove that Steve was real. He wasn't crazy, he knew that he wasn't crazy, but he couldn't figure out what happened to cause him to start seeing a ghost. But he wasn't crazy. He'd prove that. "If you've been wandering around for years now, and haven't managed to find someone to talk to other than me, then what kind of guy would I be to kick you out now? There will just have to be some rules set up, okay? Stay out of the bedroom and bathrooms, don't sneak up behind me, and just... I don't know, I'll think of more rules later. Got it?"

            "Yes sir," Steve said, and the way his posture straightened as he said it suggested to Tony that maybe, if Steve was real at some point in time, he might've been a soldier. Maybe he'd look into that.

 

            "You do know that I didn't mean a thing that I said back on the Helicarrier, right?" Steve asked. Tony was curled up at his side, tapping away at a tablet, keeping Steve's arm curled around him.

            Tony leaned back his head against Steve's chest, looking up at him. "Course, Cap. I know that it was that stupid scepter. It made everyone say things that they didn't really mean. I didn't mean a thing I said about you, either.... or about anyone. I wouldn't say that to you. I wouldn't even think it. Don't worry about it, Steve."

            Breathing a sigh of relief, Steve tightened his grip on Tony. "I'm glad you let the team stay here... even if we haven't seen much of them just yet. I hope they start warming up soon."

            "Yeah. I'd really like to get Bruce down in the lab, see if he can help out with some of those projects," Tony said. "You're so warm. Could you just stay here for a while? I don't really want to leave just yet, and you're really comfortable."

            "I can stay," Steve agreed. He'd been worried about what had gone on in that room, when Loki's scepter had been making them all angry in ways that they'd not normally be. There was something evil in that scepter, and knowing that Tony didn't hold it against him was a relief.

            What was even more of a relief was knowing that Tony was okay. When he had taken that nuke up into the portal, Steve had felt his heart stop, and he'd been terrified that Tony would be lost. He didn't want to lose Tony, not after he finally had a chance to spend time with him alive instead of as a ghost. Steve kept his arm around Tony. When he'd first showed up, real again, Tony had been worried that he'd disappear. Now he felt the same way, worried that if he wasn't holding onto Tony, he might wake up and realize that it was a dream, and that Tony didn't make it back through that portal. He couldn't live without Tony here.

 

            "Somehow I'm going to find a way to prove that you're real," Tony insisted, hooking up some more wires to a machine. Steve liked watching him work, because it was fascinating. He had no idea how any one person was able to be this smart, and build so many unbelievable things. It felt like a foreign time, though Steve wasn't really sure. He didn't know when he'd died, all he knew was that no one could see him. He couldn't even remember _dying_. He could just remember cold, then... he was wandering around, trying to talk to people.

            And then he found Tony. He'd had no concept of time up until he found Tony. Tony had known about him now for a couple of weeks, and while none of his machines had actually been able to detect him yet, Steve was just glad to be able to have someone to talk to.

            "I don't think I'm imaginary, but I guess I could be," Steve pointed out. "Maybe you should take a break, Tony. Get some lunch. All this work can't be good for you." He walked over to Tony's side. Tony just flashed a grin at him and continued moving the wires.

            "I _know_ you're not imaginary. I'm not crazy. I just can't figure out how to get any sensors to pick up on you," Tony murmured, walking around Steve to go grab another machine.

            Steve had to admit, he was glad that Tony walked around him like he was an actual person. When close, Tony could tell that Steve wasn't completely visible, he could tell. Steve had been living with partial transparency for a long time now. Well, maybe not _living_ , but... He was used to it. The more Tony treated him like a human being, though, like he was living and breathing and _there_ , it made Steve happy. Of all of the people he'd tried talking with, he was glad that it was Tony that could see him.

            "Try to touch this," Tony instructed, holding the machine close to Steve. "If you're like ghosts in movies, then you might be able to touch this. It senses heat, pressure, all sorts of things. If anything changes, this will pick up on it. Wanna try?"

            "Sure," Steve agreed, placing both hands above the machine. There was never really an 'on the machine', because his hands would always just go through, but he could try. He concentrated, putting all of his energy and focus into making the machine change, making _something_ happen. If he could make something happen, then maybe he'd be able to put Tony's mind at rest. Steve frowned, keeping his eyes squeezed shut, as he tried concentrating harder.

            "Steve," Tony mumbled. "You can do this, I know you can."

            "I _am_ real," Steve whispered, before suddenly there was a new sensation. He inhaled sharply, stunned by the slight headache and the nagging hunger in his stomach. He hadn't felt hungry in... who knows how long? And even better, he was _holding the machine_ , just like he'd been trying to!

            Tony's surprised shout rang out in his ears, and Steve's eyes flashed open. He was standing there, holding the machine, alone... And those weren't his hands.

            "Tony?" Steve whispered, and _God_ that wasn't his voice! That was _Tony's_ voice! Steve raced over to a mirror, horrified at what it was that he saw. When he looked in the mirror, he saw _Tony_. He saw Tony, and he shouldn't have seen Tony, and it was just all wrong.

            _Steve, what just happened? Why can't I... Did you just possess me?_ Tony asked, his voice shifting from shock to excitement.

            "I think I might have," Steve murmured, reaching a hand up and running a hand through his, _Tony's_ , hair. "Oh my God, I'm possessing you. I didn't mean to do this, Tony, I didn't! I swear, I don't know what just happened."

            He could feel the blood pulsing in his veins. The cold feeling was _gone_ , and he felt so warm, so _alive_. It was such a nice feeling, compared to what Steve normally 'lived' with.

            _This is so cool. While this isn't proof that I could really show anyone else, because they'd think that I was just even crazier, this is proof to_ me _,_ Tony said, and he sounded giddy. Steve just felt terrified. Tony seemed to be able to sense that, because he added, _Hey, calm down. You'll figure out how to fix this, I believe in you. Until then, though, you should head upstairs and get something to eat. I can't hide anything from you right now, apparently. This is really interesting, Steve. I've never been possessed before. I want to test some stuff. Okay? You know where the kitchen is._

            "I was just trying to touch the machine," Steve said quietly, and his hands were trembling now. Once he figured out how to give Tony his body back, the man was going to _hate_ him, and he was scared. He didn't want to lose Tony, he really didn't. It had been a long time since he'd had a friend, and after the past few weeks of getting to know Tony, he really considered the other man a friend.

            _I know that, Steve. I was trying to get you to do that. Now just take a deep breath, calm down, and go to the kitchen. Okay?_ Tony didn't sound mad. He didn't sound like he was going to hate him... He sounded so calm, so comforting.

            So Steve listened. He left the lab, wandering over towards the kitchen. He ran his hand across the wall as he walked, amazed that he was able to feel things again. Things hadn't been like this in a long time, that was for sure.

            _So I can definitely sense your emotions,_ Tony said, after he'd gotten Steve over to the refrigerator. _Are you able to feel my emotions, too?_

            Another strong wave of excitement hit him, and Steve smiled. "Yeah... I can feel your emotions. I don't think anyone but me can hear you right now, though."

            _I was already guessing that. What I want to know is why didn't I just disappear? Isn't that how it's supposed to work? Shouldn't I be gone while you're in control of my body?_ Tony asked.

            "I'm glad that I can hear you," Steve murmured. He tried to keep himself calm as he did what Tony said, opening the refrigerator and grabbing something. "I don't know why this happened, or _how_ it happened..."

            _I'll figure it out. I_ am _a genius, after all,_ Tony said, and if Steve could see him, he would've been smirking. _Just sit back and relax some. I can tell that it feels good for you right now, being alive... kind of. Enjoy it for a little while. We'll figure this out._

            Steve listened, taking a seat at the table. Apparently he was going to need to be stricter with Tony, about keeping him on a schedule. It might help. For Steve, being able to hold the sandwich in his hands, to be able to feel it in his hands, and taste it in his mouth. It was unbelievable. It tasted _so good_. It was crazy, and he could hear Tony chuckle.

            _I'm going to see if I can take control again, okay? If I can just..._ Steve wasn't sure how to explain it, but he could feel something along the lines of a slight push inside. _Well that's not working._

            "It might only work if I can figure out how to let you go," Steve murmured, closing his eyes. He concentrated, trying to figure out how exactly he was supposed to let go of the body he'd somehow snatched. Concentrating hard, Steve found himself falling through the chair onto the ground, quickly moving backward.

            Tony quickly jumped to his feet, looking back over at Steve. Steve just grinned because he was looking _at_ Tony, and not with a mirror.

            "That was _amazing!_ " Tony shouted, and he looked so happy that it was a little confusing for Steve. He'd just accidentally _possessed_ the man, and he was _happy?_

            "But I just..." Steve murmured, and Tony raced over to his side.

            "You gave me complete proof that I'm not crazy, and you're not my imagination. And, uh... you're not as transparent anymore. I've been noticing lately that you've been getting more and more transparent, every day. And now? You look almost like you're actually here."

            "Really?" Steve asked, looking down at his hands. He _did_ look more opaque than before.

            "You're going to do that again," Tony said, frowning when he realized that he couldn't offer Steve a hand to stand up. "If you get too transparent... I don't want you to disappear, Steve. It's been nice, having you around. Even if Pepper still thinks I'm crazy."

            "I don't want to hurt you," Steve murmured. "What if I accidentally just _take_ your body, and I'm not able to give it back? What if I accidentally kill you by doing that? I couldn't do that, Tony. You're my friend, that would be terrible!"

            "I'm willing to take that chance," Tony said, grinning. "And I'm not giving up, Steve. You'll see. I'll figure out how to prove to everyone else that you're real, and I'm going to figure out how that possession thing works. And then I'm going to figure out why you're still here. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy having you here, but there's always a reason _why_."

 

            "So how exactly do you two know each other? I thought you were revived only about four weeks before the team formed, Captain," Bruce asked. It had been a few weeks since the team had first come to live with them, and everyone had been lightening up to Steve and Tony. Tony had finally convinced Bruce to come down to the lab about a week previous, and so now he and Tony were working on a project while Steve sat off to the side, sketching in his sketchbook.

            "I, uh..." Steve looked over at Tony, who was focusing on him. Tony nodded, and Steve knew that he could tell Bruce the truth. "It's true that that's when S.H.I.E.L.D. revived me... But, before that time... I wasn't just asleep the whole time. I thought I was dead. I couldn't remember who I was, and all I really knew was that no one was able to see me, except Tony."

            "Wait," Bruce said, and he looked so confused. "Are you saying that you were a _ghost?_ " He looked over at Tony for confirmation, and he got it as a grin crossed Tony's face. "That's impossible."

            "It's not. Steve's been around for a couple years now," Tony said, handing Bruce a tool. "Still not sure why no one else was able to see him, but he was here."

            "And so... when you were revived?" Bruce asked. He still looked amazed by the fact that Steve hadn't been dead to the world for the past several decades.

            "I woke up in a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, freaked out, and ran here," Steve said, shrugging like it wasn't some big deal at all. The fact that he'd still been alive after so many decades on ice still blew Steve's mind. But that wasn't even the strangest thing.

            During the time that he'd been a ghost, those years of sticking by Tony's side, he'd always been worried that Tony might find out how he really felt for him. Would Tony still want him around, if he knew how Steve felt? It wasn't allowed, back when he was alive. But while he was just some lonely ghost named Steve, he fell in love, and now that he remembered all of the things that he'd been taught so long ago, it didn't seem to matter anymore. The only thing that mattered was how Tony might react to how he felt.

            "That must've been shocking," Bruce said, looking back and forth between them. "For both of you, really. I never would've guessed... What would've happened if S.H.I.E.L.D. hadn't revived you, Steve?"

            "Then you'd all think that Tony was crazy," Steve said, smiling. "He would've been talking with someone that no one else could see, and somehow I would've still tried to contact all of you, and probably failed, but... I'm glad that this happened. I like being able to talk with everyone again. Tony's great to talk to, don't get me wrong, but being ignored by every other human being because they can't physically see you is tough."

            "I can't even imagine," Bruce said.

            "I wouldn't have believed it either, if someone told me," Steve said, shrugging. "But I was there. I saw it all, and I'm real glad I didn't forget it."

            Tony grinned at him. "I'm glad too. If you would've forgotten everything... I knew you for _years_ , Steve. That would've really, _really_ hurt."

 

            "Tony!" Steve shouted, wishing that he could shake the man's shoulders, wishing that he could somehow wake Tony up. "Come on, _Tony!_ "

            There was blood soaking through his shirt by now, running down his chest. He was propped up against a rock, looking positively _dead_. But he was still breathing, Steve could see that, but he _couldn't wake him up_. The seconds seemed like hours while Steve tried to wake his friend up. He wished that he could get someone, that he could _do_ something, to help the injured man. It was painful, just watching Tony, knowing that there was nothing he could do.

            "Please, God, _please_ ," Steve whispered, kneeling down beside the genius. He placed a hand on Tony's face, gently cradling his cheek. Tears were streaming down his face, and he still couldn't get Tony to wake up.

            The brunet's eyes fluttered open for a moment, and Steve swore that Tony focused on him for those few seconds, but then his eyes were squeezed shut in pain as he cried out.

            What was worse than seeing Tony in pain was having to watch the terrorists that had hurt him drag him off to some cave somewhere, while he was only able to follow after and promise Tony that he would be okay, that he'd be getting out of this alive. Somehow, Steve would make sure of it.

            It wasn't until the other prisoner of the terrorists, a kind man named Yinsen, was saving Tony's life when Steve realized that Yinsen could see him.

            "You're going to be okay, Tony," Steve murmured, and Tony tried to smile at him despite the pain. Yinsen had hooked him up to a car battery to keep him from dying, to keep the shrapnel out of his heart. "I'm so sorry this happened... and somehow, you're going to get out of this. I know so. You're a genius, you can do it somehow. I believe in you."

            Tony was too hurt to answer, but he did look over at Yinsen.

            "This is Yinsen. He saved your life, Tony," Steve murmured, and Tony looked down at where the shrapnel had embedded itself in his chest. God, he'd give anything to get that metal out right now, so that Tony didn't have to deal with that pain.

            "You're going to live for now," Yinsen added. "But the terrorists are brutal. They want you to make them more weapons, _better_ weapons. And if you refuse to do that, they _will_ torture you. No one wants that to happen, Mr. Stark."

            "Won't... build weapons," Tony mumbled, and Steve wished again that there was something he could do. He'd been fine with how things were before, just being able to be Tony's friend. It didn't make much of a difference that he couldn't touch Tony back then. There were times when he wished that he could, but it wasn't like now. Right now, he wished that he could just pick Tony up and carry him all of the way home.

            "I can't stop them from hurting you, Tony. I'll try, but I don't think that I can do anything," Steve murmured, and Tony reached a hand slightly for Steve. The blond put his hands on Tony's hand, even though Tony couldn't feel him, even though he couldn't touch Tony. He'd figured out how to get it close, like he was holding Tony's spirit, instead of Tony's actual hand.

            "I can't stop them either. I've tried, and I've failed," Yinsen said, and Tony's eyes widened, looking back and forth between Steve and Yinsen.

            "Yes, I can see him," Yinsen said, guessing what Tony was thinking. "It's unbelievable, I know, but... He's here. I don't understand it, but I know it to be true."

            "Don't leave," Tony whispered, and he was staring right at Steve.

            Steve put on a brave face. "I won't."

 

            "Come on, team. Stick together," Steve shouted, smashing yet another DoomBot under his shield. Dr. Doom just _had_ to show up and start destroying _everything_. And to make it worse, it didn't even seem like he was after anything in particular. Tony had already said over the comm that it looked like Dr. Doom was just testing them, to see how strong they were, to see how well they fought both alone and together.

            "It's hard to do that, Cap. They're _everywhere_ ," Tony said, shooting through the sky after another couple of Bots, blasting them down to the ground.

            Luckily, they'd already cleared the area, so there were no civilians around who might be injured by the fight. The issue was that his _team_ wasn't safe while fighting these things, and Steve cared so much about his team. He really, _really_ cared for all of them. They'd become like a family to him so quickly, and the thought of anyone getting hurt just scared him every time they went out into battle. He couldn't bear losing any of them, they were all too important.

            Steve raced over to protect Natasha, when too many were after her. The Hulk was raging not too far away, not looking like he was in need of much assistance. While he beat down a Bot that had been attacking Natasha, Steve put a hand up to his comm.

            "Hawkeye? Where are you?" he demanded, unable to locate the archer.

            "Eyes in the sky, Cap," Clint said, and when Steve looked up, he could see Clint sniping the bots with his bow and arrows, at a high vantage point where he was able to see and execute the bots.

            "Got it. Don't get hurt," Steve commanded, and then he went back to the systematic destruction of all of the DoomBots in the surrounding area.

            It wasn't until towards the end of the battle when he heard and explosion. Looking around, Steve didn't see what had happened, not until he looked _up_. One of the DoomBots had gone kamikaze on them, smashing into the rooftop right below where Clint was standing. The building started to collapse under his feet, and the archer started plummeting through thin air.

            "Clint!" Steve called out, though he had no way that he could actually _save_ his teammate. He wasn't Thor, he couldn't just swing a hammer and fly over to him. He wasn't the Hulk, he couldn't save Clint like the Hulk saved Tony.... _Tony!_ Steve felt his heart skip a beat when he watched Clint fall, all of the way until there was a flash of red and gold, and no splatter of crimson. Steve breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing Clint's victorious shouts and Tony flew him safely down to the ground.

            "I had a feeling that Tony was coming to save me," Clint said when the armored Avenger placed him down onto the ground beside the rest of the team.

            "I didn't think I'd make it in time," Tony muttered, his faceplate flipping up. "Glad someone had confidence in me."

            Steve grinned, wrapping an arm around Tony's shoulders. "We all had faith in you, Tony. I just didn't know where you were, and all I knew was that I couldn't save him."

            "Well, it's a good thing _one_ of us can fly," Tony said, shrugging. He glanced over at the Hulk, who was looking less and less angry by the second. Despite their best efforts, Tony and Bruce hadn't managed to make a pair of pants that _didn't_ fall apart after the Hulk transformation. "Hey, we'll see you guys back at the tower, okay?"

            "Sure," Clint said.

            Then Tony walked over to Bruce, who was just now turning back from the Hulk. Tony carefully picked Bruce up and blasted off into the sky, back over to the tower. Steve watched him, wondering what it might feel like to be held in Tony's arms, flying through the sky like that.

 

            "Tony, just stay back, okay?" Steve said, standing between Tony, Yinsen and the terrorists. He was going to try to protect them, somehow. Tony was still in pretty bad shape, and after he was refusing to build the weapons for the terrorists, Steve knew that it was just going to get worse. They'd already tried torturing him once, and Steve wasn’t about to let it happen again.

            One of the terrorists came forward, ready to attack the two prisoners, so Steve moved forward too, intent on stopping him.

            "Please let this work," Steve whispered, focusing on taking the man's body. For a second, he thought that he was doing it. Everything was dark, and there was a lot of pressure as he tried to take control of the man. For a second, he could feel something, like he'd managed to take control of the man, and he'd be able to save Tony. For a second, he saw out of the man's eyes. But then he was being tossed away with such a force that he didn't realize what was going on until he was opening his eyes again to such a pain.

            There was this intense pain in his chest, which was the worst, but his entire body seemed to be in pain. What was going on?

            _It didn't work_ , Tony murmured, and that's when Steve realized what happened.

            _I can't take control of them, Tony. I tried, but something's wrong, and I can't do it,_ Steve said sadly. _I'm sorry, I really am. I tried._

 _You need to leave my body, Steve. You don't need to take this pain for me,_ Tony said.

            _Can you feel anything right now?_ Steve asked.

            _No, which is why you need to leave, because if I'm not feeling anything, that means that you're the one who's dealing with all of my pain right now, and I can't have that happening, Steve,_ Tony said.

            _If you can't feel this, then I'm staying, Tony. Let me help you out some. I can't do much, but I can take away some of the pain,_ Steve murmured, gritting his teeth when one of the terrorists grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. Yinsen had to drag the car battery after him, just to make sure that Tony's heart wouldn't get ripped apart by the shrapnel. Steve wouldn't be able to build any of the weapons that the terrorists would want him to build, but that was okay, because he could take the pain. While Tony was trying to hide it from him, he'd been running on low, and Steve knew that it was just a matter of time before he would've passed out. And if he passed out while they were dunking him underwater.

            _Just hold on, Tony. You're going to get out of here eventually, I can feel it. Just wait a little longer,_ Steve encouraged, and he braced himself for more pain. Fighting back meant that Tony would be hurt even more, so Steve didn't even try. Something inside told him that he should have, but Steve fought that instinct. He never would want Tony to be hurt more than he was.

            Tony sounded at peace as he murmured, _I trust you, Steve. If you say so, I'll always believe you._

 

            "So," Tony said, plopping down onto the couch beside Steve, who was reading the newspaper. The rest of the team was in the kitchen, which was good because it gave him a chance to talk to Steve alone. Tony set his coffee down onto the table.

            Steve still looked half-asleep as he looked over at Tony. "Hmm?"

            "There's something that I've been meaning to ask you about," Tony said. He'd noticed the way that Steve had been watching him for a while now, and the last time that he'd let Steve, back when he was still a ghost, possess him, Tony was almost certain that he'd either heard Steve say something rather interesting, or he'd _felt_ something rather interesting.

            It wasn't like he didn't feel the same way. In the beginning, several years previous, Tony had been concerned about the fact that he might've been falling in love with someone who either didn't exist, or who was dead. So when Steve came running back to the tower, no longer a ghost, Tony had been overjoyed. It had been even better when Steve had proven to him that he wasn't going to just abandon him now that he could talk with anyone he wanted to.

            "There's something that I've noticed... You, uh, you've been down in the lab with me a lot recently. And I've noticed the way you... stare, sometimes," Tony said, shrugging. Steve's posture stiffened, and he looked a little terrified. "So I was wondering... if there was a reason _why_...?"

            "I, um," Steve murmured, and the way that Steve's face started turning bright red told Tony all he needed to know. Good, so it wasn't just him. "For a while now... It wasn't accepted when I grew up, but it is now, and—"

            Tony leaned forward, pressing his lips to Steve's. Steve made a surprised noise for a moment before he leaned towards Tony, one of his hands sneaking down to Tony's waist, the other hand moving up to the back of Tony's neck. Tony grinned, putting both of his arms on Steve's shoulders, pulling him closer.

            "So how long exactly have you been feeling like this?" Tony wasn't even sure when he'd ended up on his back, with Steve over him, both of his hands pressing down on the couch on either side of Tony.

            "It's been a _really_ long time," Steve whispered, leaning back down to kiss Tony again. "And then I got my body back."

            "I didn't want to say anything unless I was completely sure that you felt the same way as I do," Tony said, freezing when he heard a wolf whistle. Steve jumped back off of him, and both of them looked over at the doorway. The team was standing there, either smiling or smirking.

            "I've been waiting for that to happen for _months_ now," Clint commented, and Tony just stuck his tongue out at him like a child. Yep, he was glad his team was at the tower, but he'd definitely need to find a way to increase privacy. Steve just smiled, pulling Tony back into his arms. Tony could get used to this.


End file.
